Light fixtures, or luminaires, are used with electric light sources to provide aesthetic and functional housing in both interior and exterior applications. One type of light fixture is a wall mounted light fixture. Wall mounted lighting fixtures are positioned along walls and provide lighting for a space, such as a building or room. Different users can have different design requirements based on location and desired light output.
Occupancy sensor systems are known for sensing the occupancy and the vacancy within a designated area and for activating an electrical system in response to sensing a person within the designated area. The occupancy sensor can be connected to a lighting system, ventilation system or other electrical system that is intended to be activated only when needed. The sensor device within the occupancy sensor can be an infrared system or an ultrasonic system that is capable of detecting when the designated area is occupied by a person or object. The occupancy sensor is typically mounted on a wall or ceiling in a designated area. Occupancy sensors are typically used to reduce the energy consumption for illuminating the designated area. Accordingly, occupancy sensors require reliable activation when the target area is occupied and to prevent false activation when the area is vacant.